Coward
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: Inspired by RAW 18/10/2010  Cena was forced to watch what Wade called the demise of the Viper... and then he has to watch the demise of the younger Orton... Was Wade Barrett right? Is John Cena really a coward?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **For starters, I own nothing except Alodie. Secondly, I was inspired after RAW this week so here goes. :)

* * *

Coward

John Cena shook his head in disgrace as he left the ring, leaving Randy Orton in there after a four on one attack by Nexus. He was disgusted by the Nexus' actions but he was also disgusted by his own inaction. He was watching helplessly as they attacked the man because if he did anything that went against Wade Barrett's orders he would be fired.

Just as he made it backstage, vaguely aware of Nexus exiting the ring behind him he saw Alodie Orton running out to go to her brothers side. Worried that this would mean no good he turned and walked back out to stand at the very top of the ramp. He watched as Alodie, also known as Dee, pushed through the Nexus to get to Randy- shoving at both Wade and Justin Gabriel.

She sprinted down the ramp and easily slid into the ring, going immediately to Randy's side and cradling his head. John could see her freaking out about her brother, asking desperately if he was okay. He thought Randy was awake but he was clearly tired after the attack by four men, even if he had fought valiantly.

What she didn't notice, but John did, is that the four members of Nexus were making their way towards the ring and towards her. He stepped forward a bit, not sure what to do but hoping that Nexus would not hurt Alodie. Surely they wouldn't hurt a woman. Not that Dee wasn't tough- she was an Orton after all. She was about 5'8, not really short but she was dwarfed by most of the men she worked with- including her brother. Her hair was long and brown, much like Randy's colour when his hair was longer and she had the same icy, grey blue eyes as her brother. They were alike in more than one way- she shared his temper and his love of tattoos, though she did not have full sleeves like him. She did however have the same tribal piece on her back- the two were close. She stood by his side through everything.

When Heath Slater yanked her up by her hair however, he had a very bad feeling and began jogging down towards the ring.

"Stop right there Cena!" Barrett ordered, his accent showing through and Cena froze, even though he really didn't want to. "Don't you dare move or you will be fired. Yet another perfect position for you to watch the demise of the younger Orton." John's jaw twitched but he didn't move.

Dee threw her arm back in anger, fist landing squarely on Heath's crotch and making him release his hold on her hair. John fought back the urge to laugh, watching as an expression eerily reminiscent of Randy's made it's way onto Dee's face and she punched- yes punched, not slapped- Otunga right in the face.

There was the awful sound of the microphone dropping as a look of anger came over Wade's face. With one gesture Otunga lifted the woman and threw her down to the canvas where she landed hard on her back. The sound echoed through the arena and everyone seemed shocked. Even more so when John Cena did not move from his position.

Otunga dragged her up from the canvas and held her still for Heath to take his turn attacking her and then they set her up in place to take Justin Gabriel's 450 Splash. She rolled away coughing, holding her stomach and cursing Nexus- and John Cena. Before she could be dragged to her feet again she was struggling to stand but Wade took over, scooping her up and holding her easily in position on his shoulder. One wasteland later and she was laid out on the canvas with her brother, lashes fluttering weakly.

Finally the Nexus left the ring, heading up the ramp. John looked at them in shock and Wade yelled at him to hurry up. He glanced back at the ring for a moment before following Nexus- hating himself for doing nothing.

In the ring Randy Orton was regaining his strength, rolling onto his side and reaching out for Alodie. A darkness came over his face and he pushed himself to his knees, pulling his younger sister closer and scooping her up a little, relieved when she did open her eyes.

Nexus would pay. He would make sure of it.

_The Next Week…_

Alodie Orton stood in the ring, a stormy look on her face much like the one that had been on Randy's the week before. She was in her ring gear this time, a microphone held loosely in one hand. After a moment she looked up, listening to the audience cheer before she raised the mic to her mouth. "I want John Cena to come out here. Right now. And if those ninnies that call themselves the Nexus have a problem with that then they should come out here too!"

She waited for a moment, slightly surprised that John came out at all but not surprised when the Nexus walked out behind him and waited at the top of the ramp. He walked down to the ring slowly and slid into the ring, looking at her almost pitifully. She simply shook her head.

"I never thought I would say this Cena… but I have to agree with that snivelling piece of crap…" She was pointing at Wade now. "You're a coward. You're a coward John Cena!" Her voice had quickly escalated into a yell. "You stood there and watched them attack my brother! Four on One! You stood there after all your talk and you watched them beat down on him. You stood there 'helpless' and watched!"

The audience was reacting in a mixed way to her speech but she didn't care, pacing a moment before continuing… "And then you stood there and watched while they attacked me. Four on One." Her voice was low now but still angry. "You're a coward. Not the honourable person you pretend to be."

She was close enough to him for her mic to catch the words he was saying. "Dee.. I didn't have a choice. I can't disobey or I'll be fired."

"Exactly! Don't you dare call me Dee, you're not my friend! I don't care if stopping them would get you fired! I don't care! People are more important than a job, FRIENDS are more important than a job! You and Randy might not have always got along… WE might not have always gotten along but I thought that was behind us now. You're a coward John. Too afraid to face up to all your talk. You disgust me. I would have had your back but you stood there and watched as those four men took me down."

She threw the microphone at his feet, trembling with anger as she did and glaring at him. Dee stepped back to leave the ring when interrupted by Wade Barrett's voice.

"Cena. I want you to give her an Attitude Adjustment. Now. Or else you're out of a job."

It just made her laugh as John stared at Wade wide eyed. She grabbed the mic that she'd dropped, shaking her head. "Just do it… Cena. Prove me right. We all know you're a coward anyway."

He stared at her for a moment before hesitantly scooping her up onto his shoulders. She didn't even fight him, dropping the mic as she was lifted. The man looked around as though he expected Randy to come out and RKO and punt him for daring to think about hurting his sister. But the older Orton didn't appear.

"DO IT!" Wade yelled and swallowing hard, John shut his eyes and pushed Alodie Orton into the Attitude Adjustment, shoulders drooping when he heard her hit the canvas. When he opened his eyes she was glaring at him and rolling onto her stomach to get up.

"Now the STF. Do it!" Wade's voice growled almost sadistically and Alodie shook her head as she felt John stepping into place. Moments later he had the move locked in and she refused to tap- it wouldn't have done anything anyway. Barrett finally ordered Cena to stop when her eyelids drooped.

Alodie could hear him getting out of the ring and she carefully rolled over, sliding into the corner and picking up her mic again. "Wait!"

All of them stopped and turned, a little surprised to see her conscious. "I will destroy you. The demise of the Viper? The demise of me? No such thing. But the demise of Nexus? It will happen."

Wade laughed at her before turning and leading his little crew away, though John's eyes lingered on her longer than the rest.

* * *

**A/N: **At the moment, this is a one shot with an awkward ending. I think it could be more though, so let me know if you want me to continue it. (Yes there is a reason Randy didn't come running out but you won't find out unless I do write more xD)

I have ONE WEEK of uni left for the year so I promise you guys I will be updating again soon since I will have time to focus on my own things. So just hold on a little longer and I will be back!  
PS: Don't forget to take my poll!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I own nothing other than Alodie. If I get a couple of quotes slightly wrong, sorry, I didn't write them at the time of RAW so I'm going off memory. Of course the timeline is (a bit more than) slightly edited but eh, creative license, right?

* * *

Coward

"_I will destroy you. The demise of the Viper? The demise of me? No such thing. But the demise of Nexus? It will happen."_

"_Can't accept a loss if it comes at the hands of a crooked referee…"_

"_John Cena…"_

"_Cut me some slack."_

"_Free or fired…"_

"_Don't know…"_

"_I don't have to wait until Survivor Series."_

Alodie shook her head a little bit, waiting for her brother to get back to the locker room after that confrontation. She had wanted to be out there with him but he had refused after her stunt last week. So she had promised to stay back in the locker room… unless something happened. She'd been prepared to run out when Nexus had appeared but when nothing happened she relaxed. A fraction.

So Randy needed a tag partner?

The moment he walked in the locker room door she was grinning at him.

"No."

"Oh come on Randy, you don't think I deserve a little vengeance for last week? It's not like it'll be four on one again!"

Her brother scowled at her and she couldn't help but grin, making him sigh somewhat reluctantly. "Fine."

She could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"And Alodie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever pull shit like locking me in this goddamn locker room again."

"…I'll try not to." She said, giggling a little when he growled a little at her.

Dee changed into her gear, stretching out in her own corner of the locker room and just trying to keep loose and relaxed. Randy was doing the same, in a very similar manner. The two of them had grown up together, though Randy was a few years older. She looked up to him more than anyone and had learned a lot from him, grateful for him helping her keep up.

When they were younger Randy had always protected her, even though she didn't often need it. Nonetheless she was glad that she had her big brother to look out for her when she did need it. Being in the WWE was no different. No matter what Randy did she would stand by him, and the truth was… they were incredibly similar.

"You seem a little more invested in this than usual, Dee…" Randy said after a while and the woman looked up, raising a brow.

"What do you mean? These punks are trying to take over our show, they're trying to fuck _you_ over by creating a impossible situation that will make you lose your title, not to mention they've attacked both of us. Of course I'm invested in this Rand."

"… Why are you angry so angry at Cena?"

She laughed, "He's a coward Randy… He let you get ganged up on. He let me get ganged up on. He couldn't even say no when Barrett said to attack me. And now? Now he's gonna screw you out of your title. Why do you think I'm angry?"

She noticed Randy watching her with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Just thought maybe there was more to it." He said, shrugging a little and watching as Alodie shook her head.

"Definitely not. Ever."

Just then the door opened causing the siblings to look up. R-Truth was standing in the doorway, ready to talk to Randy. Dee gave Randy a look before smiling at Truth and saying she was going to catering. She left them to it, deciding to grab a bottle of water before the match, thinking about what Randy had said about thinking there was more to her anger towards Cena. She shook her head again just in thought and walked over to the water stand, grabbing one for herself and after a moments contemplation- for Randy.

Alodie was shocked, however, when John ended up ruling she and her brother as the winners- she had thought he would be safe and stick with Nexus, even if he did dislike them. However, as she looked at the smirk on his face at letting them win she wondered if all it was, was his half hearted attempt at an apology for the fact that Randy would not win at Survivor Series.

The man opened his mouth to talk to her when they were all backstage but she breezed right past without even looking at him, hearing Barrett say something to him behind her. All that mattered in that moment was that Randy followed, clearly happy about their win but still apprehensive of the future.

When the next week came, Alodie was happy to hear that Nexus would be banned from ringside, though it did nothing to settle her fears about Cena screwing her brother over- and as Randy had said, disrespecting everyone who had ever held it. Then of course came her steam over Miz hitting his finisher on Randy and allowing Wade Barrett to pin him. Not that she had expected The Miz to be on their side but she had hoped that he would see the sense in being one as a locker room, and working against The Nexus. She supposed that was foolish though, considering his rants about how he had not been accepted into the locker room for quite some time.

The next week wasn't much better, only leaving her more and more angry with a certain special guest referee. The big moment came during Piper's pit (something that secretly excited Alodie, Randy seemed to have gotten over his desire to crush the man and she was excited to meet him). Watching him call out Cena over the match he would be refereeing gave her great pleasure. However she didn't find herself fully believing John saying he would call the match down the middle, after his inaction of late. Then of course Wade had to come out, forcing John to put on a Nexus shirt. She was more than happy that Randy came out, watching with a smirk as he went after Barrett… it fell however when Cena came to his defence, returning only when he got an RKO for the attempt. One missed punt and an attitude adjustment on Randy later, she was steaming- only glad that he attitude adjusted Barrett as well.

Rowdy Roddy Piper may have been holding Cena's hand in victory but the younger Orton was watching on with narrowed eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry for the quick, skippy sort of description of the RAW episodes but it has been a little while since they aired and I wanted to get through them to the big stuff ;)

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up somewhat soon.


End file.
